Cadmi-M (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hala, Pama, Large Magellanic Cloud | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Blue | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = No visible irises or pupils | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Pursuer, Prosecutor, attorney | Education = | Origin = Kree | PlaceOfBirth = Hala | Creators = Clint McElroy; Ig Guara | First = Marvel Team-Up Vol 4 5 | HistoryText = Cadmi-M was a Kree Pursuer and a member of Starforce Blue who came to Earth after picking up a distress beacon from the Helion, that had previously crash-landed on the planet. She participated in the trial of the human Doctor Walter Lawson who commandeered the damaged ship and also fixed a lot of the technological aspects of what was inside, specifically the Omni-Wave Projector. Cadmi-M began questioning Lawson about why and for what purpose did he need to steal Kree technology for. Lawson replied that his reasoning was that the Kree tried to kill him years ago and he used their inventions to protect himself if they were to ever to come back and finish the job. After Cadmi-M finished her line of questioning, Protector Yond-R who acted as the defense attorney asked Lawson if he accidentally activated the Projector but Lawson pleaded that he was guilty on all counts. Cadmi-M asked him if this is what he really wanted and he said that it was so the judge Major-L was about to make his ruling when Lawson had his robot, Manuel, and a Supremor attack Starforce, which caused a huge fight between them and Lawson's companions, Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel. Cadmi-M dealt with the Supremor as she threw him into the Mandroid which took them both out of the fight. As Danvers got the upperhand over fellow teammate Inndig-O, Cadmi-M threw her weapon at Captain Marvel knocking her off balance and at the same time increasing their odds of winning as it was now two on one. But Danvers responded with a headbutt to Cadmi-M's face. Yon-D stepped in and stopped his fellow members as it was his job to defend the accused. Everyone found out later on that Lawson created a new Psyche-Magnitron to steal Starforce's powers making them as useless as humans as the Kree referred to them as "paramecia," but the machine ended up being destroyed by Ms. Marvel after Carol distracted Lawson from activating it. Now with everything under control, Major-L found Lawson guilty of all charges and was about to announce his sentencing when the Accuser, Inndig-O asked leniency for him, after she listened to what had transpired in Lawson's life due to the machinations of the Kree. This surprised Cadmi-M since she had never seen an Accuser ask for a lighter sentence for the accused but had no objections to whatever decision would be made. A sentence of 10 years of community service was enacted so Lawson went with Cadmi-M and her team back to Hala to help them rebuild their society's technological needs. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Weapons Category:Weapons Expert Category:Regeneration